


Car rides and Christmas Dinners

by 3arl0fgr3y



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3arl0fgr3y/pseuds/3arl0fgr3y
Summary: Jean and Marco embark on a long journey to Marco's family's Christmas dinner but get caught up in traffic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonideno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonideno/gifts).



 

“Are we there yet?” asked Jean.  
“No,” said Marco.  
“How about now?”  
“The same answer as literally two seconds ago.”  
Jean and Marco had set off on what was supposed to be a thirteen hour trip, but unfortunately traffic was not in their favor. They had been stuck in traffic for three and a half hours and things were not clearing up anytime soon.  
“How long have we been in traffic?” Jean asked for the third time in an hour.  
“Almost four hours now. Please, stop asking,” Marco said yet again.   
“How much longer?” This was the first time Jean asked.  
“I'll check my phone.”  
“Hey, you're driving!”  
“Am I, Jean? Am I really?”  
Marco really wasn't driving. He was supposed to be driving, but he discovered that he wouldn't be for another three to five hours to Jean’s dismay. Traffic is a bitch.  
“We are going to die here,” Jean declared, “We’ll die from old age.”  
“Babe, don't be stupid.”  
“I regret coming with you. Why did you do this to me?”   
“My family really wants to meet you and I want you to meet them. Besides, I don't control the traffic.” Marco’s family had been indirectly asking to meet his boyfriend for about a year. Each time he visits them, they bombard him with questions. How old is he? Is he rich? Is he tall? What does he look like? What are his interests? Are you married yet? The only way to end his suffering is to sacrifice his love to his family.  
“Why didn't we take a plane?” asked Jean.  
Marco answered by stating the obvious. “Neither one of can afford that, dumbass.” Jean sighed in agreement.  
As the hours passed and Jean ran out of data, he grew tired. “Marco, I’m tired.”  
“Then sleep?” Marco blatantly stated.   
“You're so cruel! How could I have fallen in love with such a beast?” Jean dramatically whined.  
“If you're tired then you should sleep. It's that simple.”  
“But I'm uncomfortable.”  
Marco began to pity his slightly over-dramatic boyfriend and sighed. “Do you want to sleep on my shoulder?” It didn't even take a second for Jean to unbuckle and rest his head on Marco’s surprisingly soft arms. Marco turned down the radio and listened to his boyfriend’s quiet snores. As Jean rested on his arms, Marco began to wish the traffic would never end and they could stay like this forever.   
Several less painful hours later, Marco woke up the sleeping beauty from his rest. “Hey, hey, wake up, sleepy head.”  
“Whaaaaaaaaaat,” Jean groaned.  
“We’re here,” Marco said in a sing-songy voice.  
“Huh?”  
“We have reached our destination.”  
Jean still looked confused.  
“My shoulder is aching. Please get off.” Jean seemed to understand that one and slowly got up.  
“How long was I asleep?” Jean inquired.  
“Nearly nine hours.”  
“Aw geez. Sorry, hon,” he apologized.  
“Don't worry about it. You were pretty cute when you were sleep. Less annoying, too,” Marco joked.  
“Okay, wow. Rude,” Jean quipped back.  
Marco laughed a bit before he said, “Alright, let's get out. My family is dying to meet you.” Jean grew nervous. He had heard Marco’s stories and didn't want to live them.  
Marco knocked on the door and Jean prepared for the worst. His mother answered in a heartbeat.  
“Oh, hello, boys,” his mother cheekily greeted. “Are you aware of what you are standing under?”  
“Hello, mom.” Marco looked up and then replied “that's holly. Not mistletoe.”  
“What?” his mother exclaimed.  
“Look, Mom, mistletoe toe has white berries and light, soft, and almost oval leaves whereas holly, which is what you have hung, has red berries and dark, firm, jagged leaves. They're completely different.” Marco argued.  
“Gee, honey, no need to ruin my Christmas cheer like that!”  
Jean giggled at Mrs. Bott’s retort.  
“Oh hohoho! This must be the infamous Jean! Oh, Marco, he's much more handsome than you said he was!”  
“Mom…”  
“Oh, he has such sharp features. He’ll look great in the family photo!”  
“Mother!” Marco shouted.  
“There's no need to fuss, miss priss. Come on in!” she said to both of the boys.  
“Your mother’s quite the character,” Jean stated.  
Marco sighed. “I know.”  
Marco’s mother quickly retorted. “I heard that, you two!”  
Just before they entered the dining room to join the rest of the family, Mrs. Bott said, “I hope you don't mind, but we started diner a while ago. You two were late and we were all hungry.” This calmed both Jean and Marco because it meant less time answering invasive questions.  
“Look who it is, everyone!” Mrs. Bott shouted to a room full of Marco’s relatives. She guided the two to their seats as they were greeted by the dozens of relatives surrounding them. Jean was not eager to engage in conversation because the child seated next to him was wearing a tail and drawing something eerily reminiscent of furry porn.  
“So this must be the mysterious boyfriend Marco refused to introduce us to,” one of Marco’s uncles said.  
“Hey!” Marco interjected.  
“I guess…” Jean hesitantly replied.  
“So, what do you for a living?” an aunt asked.  
“Well, I, uh, I'm an engineering major.” Jean was sweating bullets.  
“Ooo, at what college?” Marco’s mother inquired.  
“T-the same one that Marco goes to,” Jean said  
while still nervously sweating.  
“Did you know that Marco’s majoring in some fancy science stuff?” Mrs. Bott bragged.  
“It's called biology.” Marco huffed.  
“Yeah, he told me that a while ago.” At this point Jean looks like he took a dip in Niagara Falls.   
All of sudden, a younger voice belonging to Marco's younger brother peeped, “Are you married? Are you guys allowed to do that?”  
“Kenny!” Marco growled as his face turned bright red. “You can't just ask people that it's rude!”  
“That doesn't answer my question, stinky,” said little Kenny.  
“No, we’re not and yes, it's allowed.” Marco replied, eager to get his brother to shut up.  
“If it's allowed then why aren't you?” Kenny inquired followed by a chorus of yeahs and mmhhmms from the rest of Marco’s family.  
“Because we are not ready for that. You'll understand when you're older.” Marco was clearly becoming more and more irritated with each word spouted from Kenny’s dumb little mouth. Jean was still very, very sweaty.  
Mrs. Bott was kind to change the subject. “So, where are you from, Jean?” She asked to save the day and Jean’s moistened shirt.  
“I'm from Louisiana,” Jean answered with lighter, calmer voice.  
“Oh my, you certainly are a long way from home!” one of the family members shouted back. “All this northern snow must be new to you!”  
“Well, not really. I used to visit my grandparents in Pennsylvania every Christmas,” Jean said with a bit of fondness in his voice. “I haven't been since I started college.”  
The rest of the meal went by easily over delicious home cooked food and light conversation. Stories and inside jokes that Jean didn’t get were told and all was well. Then, it was time to open gifts.  
“You guys open your gifts on Christmas Eve?” Jean asked.  
“We each open one and save the rest for tomorrow.” Marco stated in reply.  
“Oh, don't worry, future in-law. We didn't forget you!” Marco’s other mom excitedly shouted with a humongous grin on her face.  
“Oh dear…” Marco whispered under his breath. He was not excited to see what his boyfriend would be gifted.  
Most of the family got jewelry or appliances, Kenny got Minecraft legos, and Marco got a picture of himself made out of Kenny’s boogers. Oddly, he was touched by the peculiar and disgusting gift. Finally, it was Jeans turn to receive a gift. Lucia, the mom that answered the door, handed Jean a neatly wrapped box. He opened and immediately burst into laughter. It was a photo album of Marco's baby pictures.  
Marco turned bright red and exclaimed to his mothers, “How could you? I thought you loved me?”  
“But, Honey,” Lucia said, “he loves it!” She gestured to Jean who was still laughing as he flipped through the pages of embarrassing album.  
“I cannot believe I have been betrayed by the ones I love most,” Marco cried.  
Jean held his laughter to say, “ Don't worry, Hun, you were a-” He stopped to chuckle. “-a cute baby.”  
After the pre-Christmas gift opening, it was about time for everyone to head off to bed. Unfortunately for Jean and Marco, they had arrived to late to claim a bed so they were put on “santa watch” which was a kind way of saying they had to sleep on the couch.   
“Hey, Marco,” Jean whispered.  
“What?”  
“Does this couch fold out?” Jean asked.  
“Yeah, but I really don't feel like moving all of this stuff,” Marco bluntly stated.  
“But this is uncomfortable.”  
“Do you really feel like moving all the furniture, putting out the sheets, and then undoing it all once we wake up?” Marco questioned. “Besides, I thought I was pretty comfortable to sleep on.”   
“Hmph. Guess you are pretty comfy,” Jean sighed as he carefully rolled on top of Marco.  
“Is this better?” Marco laughed with a little smile on his face. He liked it when his boyfriend acted like a cute idiot.  
“Yeah,” Jean yawned. It didn't even take a minute for him to fall asleep. It was a completely different story for Marco. He found it pretty hard to fall asleep with a sixty-five kilogram man child sleeping on top of him.   
It had most certainly been a long day for the both of them, but when all's said and done, they couldn't have asked for a better day. Sure they were stuck in five hours of questions and Marco’s family was a handful, but they had fun. Now Jean laid on top of Marco as they both awaited Christmas and they couldn't be more excited.


End file.
